fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
齊格貝爾特
齊格貝爾特（Siegbert、ジークベルト）是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄if. 資料 他是馬克斯的兒子 and the cousin of Forrest, as well as one of the two paternal grandsons of Garon. Like the other children of ''Fates, Siegbert was placed in the Deeprealms to keep him safe from the war. Siegbert became particularly close to his father and would spend his days learning all he could from swordsmanship to penmanship in an attempt to impress his father whenever he would visit. He also would regularly receive news of his father's efforts in the war. In his Paralogue, Xander pays his Deeprealm a visit. Although Siegbert is happy to see his father, Xander's visit is interrupted by invisible forces that have been invading his realm constantly as of late. Siegbert rushes off to battle the enemies as Xander follows close behind. Xander notices that they appear from the water pools around the forest which the invaders are coming from. After utilizing all Dragon Veins in the forest to stop the invasion and routing those already present, Xander notices that this is not the first time Siegbert's Deeprealm has been attacked and asks why he did not notify him. Siegbert tells Xander that he believed that by fighting off the invaders on his own, he could prove that he was worthy of being Xander's son. Xander is proud that Siegbert took on the responsibility to fight off the invaders without Xander having to teach him to do so. Xander asks that Siegbert be comfortable with telling him anything on his mind. Siegbert asks if he can join Xander's army, stating that he can now fight alongside him to help Nohr. Xander warns Siegbert that the enemies on the battlefield will be much more dangerous then the ones they had just dispatched, and allows him to stay in his Deeprealm if he wants to. Siegbert is unfazed by Xander's grim message and readily joins the army. Heirs of Fate After being defeated by some of the Hoshidan children, Siegbert and his group decide to stop and rest for a while. After persuasion by Soleil, Siegbert decides to enter another battle. Elsewhere in a Deeprealm swamp, a group of Vallite soldiers decide to retreat and pursue Forrest's group. As his group is leaving, Forrest spots Siegbert, but hopes that he can fend off the soldiers. Siegbert thinks that he also saw Forrest, but due to uncertainty if his eyes were playing tricks on him, he decides to press on. At the Great Wall of Suzanoh, Siegbert and his group fight the Vallites when Forrest's group arrives. The two work together to question the invaders and eventually defeat them in battle. Reaching a standstill, Siegbert offers his assistance to Kana, whose Grim Yato reacts to his Siegfried and transforms into the Shadow Yato. When both Kanas turn into dragons, Siegbert and Forrest attempt to calm down the male one, but they are stopped when Shigure intervenes. After they join forces, Siegbert and Shiro comment on the war. Siegbert is surprised when Shiro says that the Hoshidans won the war and Xander and Elise died, and shocks him in turn by mentioning that the Nohrians won and both Ryoma and Takumi died. This leads to both of them agreeing it is best to act separately. 個性 He is kind, serious, straightforward, and a culturally refined elite. The stress of being Xander's son weighs heavily on him, and he frequently feels inadequate and useless in comparison. The weight of the expectations from not only others but himself scares him, and he tries very hard to exceed the expectations of both his father and the people of Nohr as a future king. He constantly compares himself to his father, believing him to be the end-all-be-all role model. However, his efforts are far from good for his mental health, as he berates himself and refuses to be seen as weak in the eyes of others. He regards having hobbies and things he enjoys outside of princely duties as weaknesses, and will hide these things from everyone but the ones he deeply trusts. He cares very much about the people around him, and will go out of his way to ensure they're doing well and are safe. His birthday is on May 28 and he has the whitest teeth in the entire army. 在遊戲中 Base Stats (Before Inheritance) 劍 - C 槍 - C |Item = 鐵劍 鐵槍}} 作為敵人 Xenologue 15 - I: In Endless Dreams |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= 進階數據 These are Siegbert's default growth rates, to get his actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Siegbert's growth rates) ÷ 2 + class growth rates. |40% |45% |5% |45% |45% |45% |35% |20% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be his mother) *Kana (Female) *Midori *Sophie *Nina *索雷優 *Velouria *Ophelia *Mitama (Revelation only) *Caeldori (Revelation only) Other Supports *馬克斯 *Siegbert's Mother *The Avatar (Male) *Forrest *Kana (Male) (Can also be his son or brother) *Ignatius *東雲 (Revelation only) *詩格萊 - If Siegbert is his brother Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Siegbert will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an A+-Support with him. Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Siegbert will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. 總體 Base Class Set Siegbert starts off as a Cavalier, a class he is well suited to due to his balance of power and overall bulk. He also starts out with a C Rank in both Swords and Lances. On recruitment he will already have Elbow Room, a useful skill for the endgame in Fates due to the final chapters taking place indoors. Both of Cavalier's promotions offer useful skills for Siegbert to learn: Great Knight offers 月光, a solid attacking skill that helps in taking down bulkier enemies. It also offers Armored Blow, which can make Siegbert very difficult to bring down when he initiates the attack. Paladin offers Defender, a moderately useful skill in the early to mid game, although it falls off later. Aegis can help him shave off indirect damage, and can also help patch up his low resistance. Siegbert can do well in either of his base promotions, and it's largely up to player choice depending on whether you prefer the Great Knight's power and bulk or the Paladin's Speed and mobility. Reclassing Siegbert can reclass into the Wyvern Rider line. While he will have to start at E Rank for Axes, it still has some useful skills. Strength +2 can be useful at the beginning, but loses its effectiveness down the line. 衝敵斬 can help set enemies up for a kill, but again it will likely fall off later down the line. Wyvern Rider's promotions, Wyvern Lord and Malig Knight, offer more useful skills. Wyvern Lord offers 防守支援 to help Siegbert out in a support role, and Swordbreaker to help him combat Sword users. That class also lets him use his favored Lances again. Malig Knight offers Savage Blow, a great skill to wear down surrounding enemies as well as make any enemies he can't eliminate in one attack an easier target. Trample increases his damage output when facing unmounted enemies. In the Conquest route, this skill is particularly useful due to the scarcity of opposing mounted units. Inheritance ;Paternal Inheritance * 馬克斯 passes down both his starting and secondary classes to Siegbert, which is unfortunately Siegbert's biggest problem. While he isn't a bad unit in any way, unfortunately he faces stiff competition from his father, who offers the exact same base classes, but will be higher levelled, and has his signature Siegfried sword. Therefore, when deciding on Siegbert's mother, try to pick someone who can give him a unique edge over his father. Trample is the skill Xander could pass, should the player wish to place Siegbert in an offensive role. Xander could also pass Replicate by Friendship Sealing with Kaze, which will allow Siegbert to operate in 2 places at once. Sol or Shurikenbreaker from Laslow could be useful for recovery and taking out Ninjas, respectively. If playing Revelation, Xander can Friendship Seal with Ryoma and pass down Swordfaire which can help him deal more damage with Swords. With the right mother, Siegbert can either surpass his father or take on an entirely different role. ;Maternal Inheritance *Female Avatar. The female Avatar has the unique selling point of passing Siegbert down skills that no one else can, most notably some Hoshido exclusive skills in the Conquest route. Some of the more notable ones include Swordfaire from the Swordmaster class, which he will be able to use in 3 out of his final 5 classes (4 out of 6 in Revelation). Lancefaire from Spear Master is another useful skill for him, as he can use Lances as a Paladin, Great Knight or Wyvern Lord. The Avatar also passes down the Nohr Prince line. Siegbert can jump right into this class due to his naturally good Sword rank, and it offers many useful skills for him. Nohr Prince offers Nobility to help him gain experience faster and Dragon Fang, a more potent attacking skill than Luna, albeit one that won't trigger as often. From Nohr Noble, he can learn Draconic Hex which reduces his enemy's stats after each battle. He can combine this with his native Savage Blow (and possibly Poison Strike) to make sure that any unit he cannot take out will be easy prey. Nohrian Trust is a very useful skill that can be applied offensively and defensively. While his low Magic growth will make damaging with 赤之魔道s tricky, he can still inflict good magical damage with Dragonstones. In Revelation, he can also promote to Hoshido Noble. While he will not be able to heal especially well with Staves, it still offers useful skills for him. Dragon Ward can help protect adjacent allies, while Hoshidan Unity boosts his chances to trigger Luna, Aegis, Dragon Fang and Dragon Ward. *阿庫婭. Azura gives Siegbert the highest Speed of all of his potential mothers, second only to a +Speed Avatar. However, she drops his Defense and Resistance a little in exchange. Azura passes him the Sky Knight line, which Siegbert can jump right into due to his naturally good Lance rank. Darting Blow helps him double enemies more easily, and goes hand in han with his buffed Speed. Falcon Knight offers 速度支援, which could help him out in a support role, and Warding Blow, which nullifies his low resistance when Siegbert attacks. Kinshi Knight offers Air Superiority, which can combine nicely with Trample to make Siegbert deadly against a wide assortment of enemies. Later on it offers Amaterasu, a useful aura skill which increases his support capabilities. Even the weakness to bows can be circumvented by having Xander Friendship Seal with Leo and passing down Bowbreaker from Sorcerer. Azura can also pass a unique skill from her Songstress class. Voice of Peace is probably the most useful, to help shield allies. It combos nicely with Amaterasu and his rally skills. Overall, this Siegbert will make for a versatile and powerful unit, able to both support his allies and dish out plenty of damage. *Mozu. Mozu offers Siegbert good modifiers in Strength, Luck and Defense, although his Resistance takes a hit, Aegis can somewhat mitigate that. Mozu offers Siegbert the Villager class line. He only has to take one level in this line to learn Aptitude, which improves his growth rates, enabling him to quickly catch up to his father. He makes a great Master of Arms due to already having C Rank in Swords and Lances. Seal Strength can help him soften up enemies; Life and Death is a risky skill that can make Siegbert extremely powerful, especially in combination with Trample. He can mitigate the damage gained from Life and Death with Armored Blow on the player's turn, or Spendthrift. If doing this pairing, consider having Mozu pass a skill from one of her Friendship Seal classes, as Siegbert can easily pick up Aptitude and besides Quick Draw and Amaterasu, none of the Archer skills are particularly helpful for him. 大盾 from Friendship Sealing with 艾爾菲 can make him extremely difficult to take down in conjunction with Aegis, and if playing Revelation, Lancefaire from 朧 is a solid choice to make him stronger when using Lances. 名言 ''Fates'' :Siegbert/Quotes. 英雄雲集 :Siegbert/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 ; Siegbert - Future King : ; Siegbert and Ophelia : Siegbert traveled the world to gain experience and later succeeded his father as King of Nohr. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Siegbert and Sophie : Siegbert traveled the world to gain experience and later succeeded his father as King of Nohr. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ;Siegbert and Velouria :Siegbert traveled the world to gain experience and later succeeded his father as King of Nohr. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. ;Siegbert and Caeldori :Siegbert traveled the world to gain experience and later succeeded his father as King of Nohr. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. 正傳以外的登場 Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Siegbert is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * 語源 Siegbert is a German given name. Derived from the Germanic elements sigu "victory" and beraht "bright". This was the name of several Frankish kings, including the 7th-century Sigebert III of Austrasia who is regarded as a saint. 軼事 *Siegbert was voted the 30th most popular male character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *In Fates, Siegbert shares his English voice actor, David Stanbra, with Kaze, Shura, 馬克斯, Kilma, Sumeragi, and the Rainbow Sage. In 英雄雲集, he shares his English voice actor, Todd Haberkorn, with 約書亞 (from ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones''), as well as Awakening's Male Morgan *In the Heirs of Fate DLC, Siegbert inherits Siegfried from 馬克斯. *When reclassed into a Paladin, Siegbert will gain an appearance strikingly similar to that of Xander's. *If Xander gains an S-Support with 火乃香 or 櫻, Siegbert will have the blood of both the Dusk Dragon and the Dawn Dragon, a trait only shared with 東雲, Kiragi, and Forrest. 圖片 Siegbert Attack.png|Artwork of Siegbert from Fire Emblem Heroes. Siegbert Skill.png|Artwork of Siegbert from Fire Emblem Heroes. Siegbert Damaged.png|Artwork of Siegbert from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:4Koma Siegbert.png|Artwork of Siegbert from the 4koma Book. File:Cipher Siegbert Artwork.png|Artwork of Siegbert from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Setsu. File:Cipher Siegbert Artwork2.png|Artwork of Siegbert from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Setsu. File:Cipher Siegbert.png|Siegbert as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Cavalier. File:SiegbertCipher2.png|Siegbert as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Paladin. File:B06-082R.png File:B06-083N.png File:B10-074HN.png File:Draug Hinata Siegbert.png|''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher)'' 1st Anniversary artwork by Homazo - featuring 杜加, 日向 and Siegbert File:Siegbert confession.jpg|Siegbert's confession scene. File:Heirs_of_Fate_DLC_Siegbert_and_Xander.png|CG artwork of Siegbert reunited with his father, Xander in the Heirs of Fate DLC File:Siegbert_HeirsofFate.png|Siegbert's Siegfried reacting to the Yato in the Heirs of Fate DLC. File:Siegbert_portrait.png|Siegbert's portrait. File:FEF Siegbert Twitter Icon.png|Siegbert's official twitter icon. File:FEF Siegbert My Room Model.png|Siegbert's Private Quarters model. File:Siegbert.png|Possible hair colors for Siegbert File:Siegbert Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Siegbert's portrait. Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色